


Acceptance

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Kinktober, Love, M/M, Oneshot, RK900's name is Richard, Shy Gavin, Teasing, Trans Gavin, afraid gavin, burtally honest richard, coming out gavin, drunken gavin, happy gavin, loving richard, made this for someone who was having a bad day, needy richard, reed900, richard accepting gavin's lifestyle, richard showing gavin how much he loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Gavin finally comes out to Richard of being trans after 2 years of dating and he is scared that Richard will leave him or disgusted. Richard has another plan and shows Gavin how much he loves his body and him





	Acceptance

Gavin: *he opens the door to his house. Tired and wanting nothing more than pass out on his bed while a certain android holds him* I'm home..

Richard: *he comes into the kitchen, over to Gavin, and kisses him* some dirty trick, Gavin *he growled out lightly*

Gavin: *his mind a fog as he is tired and drunk but he remembered sending a picture of him in the bathroom with his shirt lifted up a bit and posing for Richard with captions "want you" under it. His face heats up brightly* Rich, I don't think I want to, tonight. I'm tired and feeling a bit sick 'and sore'

Richard: *he nods, kissing him softer this time before grabbing his hand and leads him upstairs* you said you have something to tell me. You sounded like you were crying or going to and I sense fear from the call. Are you okay, Gavin? *he pushes Gavin down onto the bed, looking at him with concerned eyes*

Gavin: *now he was confused as he didn't remember drunk calling Richard or even remembering what he had to tell him* can I ask what I needed to tell you?

Richard: *he stares, his LED circling yellow* you said you had to tell me something that you never been able to tell anyone else and it was a personal matter. You said it was about you and your body then you started to have a breakdown and hung up. What happened, Gavin? *he held his hands tightly*

Gavin: *he stares at Richard with wide eyes and panic sets in as he pulls away from him and curls up* no-

Richard: Gavin *he pleads* what happened?

Gavin: *he closes his eyes, not looking at him* nothing happened per se, Richard. Just personal matter from years ago...

Richard: I'm not going to force you to speak, Gavin. I am here if you are ready-

Gavin: I'm transgender okay? *he hides his face in his knees, wanting to die* I want you but I'm scared If you knew the truth you'll find me repulsive and leave me

Richard: *his LED light shining yellow from looking up the word "transgender" but also debating to hold Gavin but not wanting to scare the man more. He climbs onto the bed and gently let Gavin look at him* Gavin, I love you. You're strong, single minded, and although your temper gets you in trouble a lot; it turns me on greatly how aggressive you get *he lays Gavin down, saddling him while their lips barely touch* I fucking love you to death even when you piss me off, I want nothing more than to make you my bitch

Gavin: God, kiss me *he whispered, his mind dizzy with need and alcohol*

Richard: *he kisses him deeply, grinding down on him while rubbing his legs and squeezing his inner thighs*

Gavin: *kissing and pressing up against Richard, moaning deeply*

Richard: *he growls lightly, sucking on his neck* I will make you see how much I love and need you

Gavin: *he shudders, whining* fuck, please~

Richard: *he tears off Gavin's shirt, his eyes pitch black with lust* I will and even left a message that you and I won't be coming in the morning

Gavin: *he grabs Richard's tie and pulls him down into a kiss* I love you

Richard: *he kisses his face* as much as I love to hear you talk, I want to hear you scream and moaning out my name like a whore you are

Gavin: *he wanted to die from embarrassment as his face heats up badly from a blush* please?

Richard: with pleasure~ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
